This disclosure relates to managing communities for sharing knowledge and expertise. In particular, it relates to matching a user provided question with one or more communities.
Online community can include a group of users who share a common interest, background, or experience. These users may share a collective goal of contributing towards the welfare of the community members. Question answering within the community can be an important feature that enables community members to exchange knowledge within the community boundary. The sheer number of communities can complicate efforts to route questions to an appropriately focused community in order to get a quality resolution or answer in a reasonable time frame.